1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for facilitating correct coupling between a distributor and a driving shaft. The arrangement according to the present invention is used for coupling a distributor with a driving camshaft of an internal combustion engine
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, it is necessary to match the rotational angle of a distributor and the phase of the rotational angle of the driving camshaft to couple a distributor to a driving camshaft or a crankshaft. However, in the prior art, it is difficult for a person assembling the distributor and the cylinder head to achieve this match by visual determination. Therefore, in the prior art, the assembly required special skill and, further, involved much time and trouble.